What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Musiclove95x
Summary: Kendall has a 5 year old son, Logan is about to get married, Carlos has OCD, James is a player and Dustin is bi-polar. Alot can happen in a year. im uploading this story on this account now
1. Chapter 1

((loganxEmily))

"Kendall,Kendall is the best choice out of all of them" Logan Henderson stated while driving down the county road, having a on and off conversation with his soon to be wife Emily Brodine, who was sitting next to him, with her reddish-dark hair in a pony tail, wearing a lengthy white tank top and dark denim jean, shaking her head disagreeing with everything he was saying.

Emily wasn't the type of girl who didn't give up easy, growing up with a disfuntinal family and trying to get the education she needs to become a lawyer, she learned at a young age not to give up so one of the reason Logan loved her so much.

"But Carlos is so organized , he would get everything done much faster, he would make things so much easier on you, thats why you should chose him as your bestman." Emily carefully explained to him while grabbing his hand.

Logan shook his head and laughed, he knew what Emily was doing, but this time it wasn't going to work. "No , i've already made my decision, Kendall is going to be my bestman , he's already been through this before plus Carlos has an OCD thats not going to work with me, discussion close Kendall's going to be the best man.

Knowing that she wasnt going to lose, Emily kept on going. "Kendall also had a kid at 18 and got married at 19" Emily pointed out to her fiance.

Logan slightly look over at Emily "Hey, don't bring Kyson into this, let's just drop this!" He snaped at her. "Has anybody called saying their there yet" Logan asked putting his attention back on the road.

Emily sighed and pulled her hand away from Logan and looked at her phone. " No, but Amber might be there considering her parents live in Edwards." "But the parade doesn't start untill 8, they have about 10 mins"

Logan nodded at he took a right leading up to the town of Edwards, where all anybody could see where carnival rides, kids from diffrent ages piling up along the sidewalks , anxisouly waiting for the parade to start.

((JamesxCarlos))

"Dude do you see any of them?" James asked for like the hundredth time , going up and down the sidewalk looking for the others who were suppose to be there already.

Carlos pushed his sunglasses up and looked over at James who was now looking at some random chicks "dude calm down! we don't even know what the others look like , considering the fact Logan knows them and we never met them." "James, James! Are you even listening!" James was now having a conversation with a blonde who didn't even have a chance.

"Um excuse me?" Carlos turned around to see a girl with straight auburn hair, with fair skin and light blue eyes. "Did you say Logan, as in Logan Henderson?"

Carlos was in a gazed untill James came up right behind him and put his arm on Carlos' shoulder. "well cupcake, why do you wanna know?"

"Well im Emily's friend and she said to meet infront of Amber's house." She told the two boys "and don't call me cupcake please"

Carlos couldn't help but smile and laugh at James who probably now lost interest in her "Sorry about him, i'm Carlos and that's James"

"Hi, im Delilah, nice to meet you"

"Delilah, hey" A girl who was a little more taller with long dirty blonde hair came out of the house they standing in front of and appeared right next to her "who's this?"

"Oh this is Carlos" She explained to her with a goofy smile on her name.

James suddenly fake cough , to get everyones attention "um excuse me , did someone already forget about me!"

Delilah turned and face James "Sorry if i forget , but i just met you like 3 min agos, remember?" "Anyway, Amber this is James, James this is Amber"

"Whats up" James said. "So where's Logan, Emily?" The blonde asked

"They should be here soon, i just got a text from Logan about 5 mins ago." Carlos explained to them

"What , you got a text from Logan and you didn't tell me!" James yelled at the small latino who was know annoyed to the fullest.

"James is a great friend when you need him , but he is also the most impatient person ever, which is why he also has never had a stable girlfriend" Carlos whispered to the two girls who both gave out a small laugh.

"Oh by the way, have you guys seen a girl name Lauren around here?" Delilah question Carlos and Amber.

Carlos shook his head "um i don't think so, what does she look like?"

Amber jumped in " she has usually straighten brown hair, is about Delilahs height, the type of girl who loves to wear high heels all the time" she tried to explained the details to him.

"Um i don't know,is that her talking to James over by big tree" Carlos pointed out.

The three of them walked over and saw the two flirting by the big oak tree , surrounded by tons of people making their way through the crowd.

"That can't be good" Carlos told the two girls.

"Why not?" Delialh questioned the latino, who was now taking off his sunglasses and pulling out his purple iphone.

Carlos quickly sent a text and put away his phone. "because James is a player, lets just hope Logan and Emily get here soon."

* * *

_**This story is going to be on this account now , since i cant access my other account...**_

LittleMsElevate as Lauren Wilson

GlambertLovesBTR as Delilah Rae Lambert


	2. Chapter 2

(( With Kendall))

"so what are we going to do when were here " Kendall Schmidt asked his 5 year old son , who was sitting in the backseat, in his spiderman car-seat ,coloring in his superhero coloring book.

" Behave, don't say anything I'm not suppose to and no making fun of Jamies hair " Kyson said with a annoyed tone in his voice

Kendall smiled while taking off his seatbelt and looking at Kyson through the front mirror " good boy"

Kyson quickly unbuckled himself and open the door as fast as he could and jump out of the car " dawdy?"

" yeah buddy?" Kendall answered while grabbing his sons hand and walking across the parking lot

" who's all gonna be there?" the 5 year old asked curiously

Kendall smiled " normally the same people you see everyday ,Logan,James,Carlos,and Emily but also Emily is bringing some of her friends that we have never met before"

"THERES LOGAN!" Kyson yelled before running across the crowed street , heading towards Logan and Emily.

" KYSON!" Kendall screamed , but it was too late because Kyson was already on the other side of the road

((With Logan and Emily))

" Ok, I'm sorry that I even said that." Emily told Logan while getting out of the dark blue jeep.

Logan got out as well and walk over to Emily " Look I'm sorry about it, it's just his only 5 and he's already having a hard life... I don't know, I'm really protective over him"

Emily came closer and gave him a small peck on the lips "'I know you are "

"LOGAN!" Kyson screamed while running up to him

" hey bud" Logan said while picking him up and giving him a hug.

Emily smiled at the two of them " Hey Kyson"

" Hi Emmy" Kyson responded to her giving her a big smile

Logan smiled and look at Kyson " Wheres your dad at?"

Soon Kendall came over to where the 3 were standing on the side of the road talking.

" Kyson Phillip, you know better than to run across the street !" Kendall told him sternly , earning a sad face from the small child.

"'I'm sowy daddy , I was just excited to see Logan" Kyson said , sounding like he was almost about to cry.

Kendall calmed down alittle and sighed "its fine , just wait for me next time." Kyson nodded. " hey Logan , hey Emily"

Logan gave out a smile laugh. " hey Kendall, did you just get here"

" yeah just about a few mins ago" the blonde responded while putting his sunglasses.

Logan put Kyson on the ground and turned to Emily "So where are we meeting James and Carlos"

" On Main Street" Emily told the two "it's like a block away"

Kendall grab Kyson's hand "'then let's start walking."

(( With James and Carlos))

"James!" Carlos yelled to the taller boy who was still talking to Lauren by the big tree.

James looked over and gave Carlos an annoyed look and held a finger up to Logan and walked over to Carlos " WHAT!"

" Why do you have to hit on every single girl you meet " Carlos yelled at him

" Why do care! " James yelled right back at him , making everyone look at them.

Carlos started again " because you hit on these innocent girls that you don't even give a crap about"

James was now furious. " HEY!, I do care!"

Carlos gave him a smirk and crossed his arms " oh yeah what's her name?"

James suddenly stop and looked back at Lauren "umm,uhh"

Lauren came up to the to boys " you don't even remember my name"

" I umm , it's just" James stumbled to fine that right words to get out of this situation.

Lauren rolled her eyes " Pig" and walked over to Delilah

James look over at Carlos who had a victorious smile on his face. The brunette who was furious and embarrassed grab the latino arm and pulled him to the side of the purplish house.

" What ?" Carlos asked defensively, like he did nothing wrong.

"Why'd you do that?" James yelled at him

" Because it's not right, especially with her" Carlos explained to James, who seem like he didn't give a crap.

" why , what so important about her?" James questioned the Carlos

"She one of Emily's friend." Carlos pointed out to him.

James had a shocked "She is?"

Carlos nodded "Yes and remember what Emily said to you if you try to hit on her friends"

James was silent for a sec and then shivered "Yeah i remember"

"Good , then stay away from Lauren" Carlos told him before walking back to Delilah and Amber.


	3. Chapter 3

(With Kendall, Logan and Emily)

"How much father do we have to walk?" The small 5 year old asked, getting restless by the min.

Emily gave out a small laugh "Kyson we have to pass two more houses , then we will be there okay."

Kyson sighed "Okay."

"Kyson , what ride do you wanna go on first after the parade?" Logan asked , trying to get Kyson excited.

Kyson let go of his Kendall's hand and jumped up and down. "I wanna go on the farris wheel that flips!"

"The zipper?" Kendall asked, getting a nod from Kyson "I don't know if you will be able to go on that bud."

"Why not?" Kyson questioned, with a whinny tone in his voice.

"Because rides that are that big , require a height limit" Emily told him.

Kyson scrunch up his nose and crossed his arms "Not Fair!"

Kendall picked up Kyson and continued to walk with Emily and Logan "You may get to go on it, but i'm not making any promises."

(James and Carlos)

"Do you understand now?" Carlos asked James who was now aware of who he was hitting on.

"Yep, just please don't say anything to Emily!" James begged, as Carlos gave him a shrug.

"James, i promise i won't say a word, but i can't say the same thing about Lauren" Carlos told him.

James nodded his head, understanding what Carlos was saying; suddenly James heard his name being called and turned to fine Kyson running up to him. "Hey Buddy!" James said picking him up and giving him a hug. "What are you doing?"

Kyson hugged him back , then pulled away "I'm super excited for the parade to start!"

"I am too." James said while laughing.

Carlos stood beside James and smiled "Hey, where's my hug?"

Kyson lean alittle and held out his arms, Carlos picked up the 5 year old and gave him a big hug "Sorry Carlos." Kyson said.

Carlos put him on his hip and smiled "It's fine, where's your dad?"

"Over there" Kyson Pointed to Kendall, who was walking towards them with Logan and Emily.

"Hey Kendall, hey Logan , hey Emily." Carlos exclaimed , earning a laugh from Kyson.

"What was so funny about that?" Carlos asked, while tickling Kyson; making him laugh really loud.

Logan laughed "Hey Carlos, James."

"Hey, have you guys seen my friends yet?" Emily questioned the two boys.

James nodded "Yeah we met them."

Emily; hearing the tone in James voice, glared at him "What did you do James?"

"What , i didn't do anything!" James exclaimed.

Lauren came up beside James "Yeah right, hey Emily."

"You hit on her didn't you?" She asked , still glaring at James.

James quickly took Kyson out of Carlos' arms "You can't hit me i have Kyson!"

"Yeah, just wait till later." Emily told him with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey i didn't know she was your friend?" James said innocently.

Emily rolled her eyes "Lauren, are Delilah and Amber here too?"

"Yep, over there." Lauren pointed to the two girls , who were standing by the tree.

"I'll go get them , be right back"

Looks at Emily and then back at the guys "Hi i'm Lauren"

Logan gives out a laugh "I'm Logan and i apologize for these two."

"It's fine" Lauren stated while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Hey, i'm Kendall, one of the normal ones" Kendall added while shaking Lauren's hand as well, plus getting dirty looks from Carlos and James.

Emily comes back with Delilah and Amber " Hey guys, i want you to meet more of my best friends, this is Delilah and Amber" "Guys this is James, Carlos , Kyson, Kendall and you two already know Logan."

Carlos smiled at Deliliah "Yeah, Emily we already met."

Delilah blushed, moving some of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Anyway , are you guys ready to watch the parade?" Logan asked anyway.

"Yeah!" Kyson yelled , getting down from Carlos arms, making everyone laugh. "Let's go find a spot"

"We can just stay here and sit on the curb." Amber told everyone.

Everyone agreed and each one took a seat on the curb. The parade lasted about 15 min, enough time for Kyson to get a bag full of candy. After the parade , everyone headed towards the rides, everyone chatted about which ride they were going to go on first, but a certain someone had specific ride that he wanted to go on.

"Dawdy can i go on that one , plwease?!" Kyson asked Kendall, while tugging on his arm.

Kendall sighed and looked at the height limit and saw that he was able to go on the ride "I guess we can, anyone else wanna go on?"

"I'll go on with you." James said while stepping in line with Kendall and Kyson.

Emily turn to the rest of the group "What do you guys want to go on?"

"How about we all go on the hustle?" Lauren suggested.

Everyone agreed, Logan told James and Kendall were they were going , so later on they could all meet up. The whole day consisted on a bunch of rides and junk food , untill Kyson was getting tired, almost falling asleep when everyone else was playing bingo. Emily saw that everyone got along and hoped that everything was going to work out.

(Okay, i know i'm bad at updating, hopefully i will get the next one up sooner)

(Sorry for any mistakes)


	4. Chapter 4

(Two weeks later, with Emily and Amber)

"So do you like it?" Emily asked walking into the church, that her and Logan were getting married in just 4 days.

The blonde walked in along side of Emily, looking at the huge chapel "Yeah, i love it." She said with a smile.

Emily walked over and sat down in one of the rows "I'm just glad everyone is getting along, and things are going along smoothly."

"Well, almost everyone." Amber told her, taking a seat right next to her.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"Well Lauren and James aren't getting along that well." Amber explained to her.

"See this is exactly why i didn't want them to meet, until i introduced everyone!" Emily exclaimed. "James doesn't listen!"

"Well in his defense, he didn't know that was Lauren and you guys were the last ones there" Amber cleared up to the reddish dark brunette.

Emily turned and faced her best friend "But i also told Lauren NOT to talk to anyone , by the name of James Maslow!"

Amber shrugged "He probably didn't tell her his last name"

"Plus James doesn't need to hit on every girl he sees" Emily said very loudly, making half of the people in the church turn and look at them.

Amber turns and faces forward "Okay, calm down." She whispered to Emily

"Fine." Emily whispered back.

It was silent between to two friends for a moment , because they didn't want to disturb anyone else in the church, but a min later Emily spoke up.

"Do you see Logan and Kendall anywhere?" Emily asked while leaning over to Amber.

Amber looked around for a sec, but then stopped, when she saw a certain brunette and blonde walking through the front doors. "Yeah over there" She pointed out.

Emily looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Logan standing by Kendall, talking to a guy she didn't know. Still smiling, she got up and walked over to the three men.

"Hey babe." She said , while giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey." Logan replied, returning a kiss.

Emily pulled away , smiling "Hey Kendall."

"Hey Em." Kendall said while giving her a hug.

"You remember Amber, right ?" Emily asked gesturing to Amber.

Kendall looked at Amber and smiled big "Yeah, hey"

Amber smiled, while blushing bright red "Hey."

"Logan, who is this?" Emily asked about the guy who had a blonde spiked Mohawk , with glasses and a beard"Oh this is one of my friends from back home, Dustin this is my fiance Emily Brodine and her best friend Amber"

"Whats up?" Dustin asked the two girls, who just smiled and said nothing. "If you don't mind me asking Logan , what are we even doing here?" Dustin asked.

"We have to talk to the priest?" Logan explained to him.

Dustin lifted an eyebrow "Then why are we here?"

"For some reason, the priest wants to talk to the best man and the maid of honor" Emily told him, while pointing to Kendall and Amber.

"Then why am i here?" Dustin asked , getting upset instantly.

"Cause were going to go get something to eat after this, you would know that if you listen." Kendall said, trying to make it clear for Dustin.

"Whatever, I'll go sit over there and wait for you to get done in about two hours." Dustin stated before walking off and sat in one of the rows in front of the church.

"What was that?" Amber asked while looking at Dustin.

"Sorry about that, he's a little bit Bi Polar." Logan told to two girls.

"A little " They said at the same time making Logan and Kendall laugh.

"Yep, lets just go get this done before he gets anymore upset" Logan claimed and the 4 walked into the Priests office and talked, which only took about 10 mins.

* * *

Kucy4Life: Updating now:)

paulaf.2011: I made a mistake, his name is actually supposed to be Kyson, but anyway Kyson is cute, thanks for reviewing!

misslittlemaslow21: I'm glad that you love it :)

AppleManderin: I'm excited that your excited for this story!


End file.
